nolstalgic dreams
by ultra yaoi fan
Summary: trunks and goten go camping along with their cousins zack and cody what could happen, only time will tell.:chapter 6 up be warned very highcontent swearing and sexual content
1. nostalgic dreams

This is my first Yaoi fanfic and it should have a lot of lemons and at least 7 chapters i will do my absolute best to update as quickly as I possibly can.

"hey Goten how would you like to go camping this weekend" sorry trunks you know how much homework we have to do you've got all weekend and its only one day and night". "Oh fine then but I'll have to ask my mom because she can be very quirky at times.

"Hey mom I'm home" trunks notified as he went to his dorm in capsule corp. "oh trunks I almost forgot your cousins Zack and Cody want to go camping with you also did you ask Goten as well" Bulma nagged."Yes mom i did and yes they can come".

Back at the sons house Goten asked chichi and she did scream and yell and nag for eternity about it but luckily Goku was on Goten's side and persuaded chi both families packed and got ready for camping trunks introduced his cousins to Goten and they then flew over to the private son family camping site the rest shall be revealed on the next chapter.

Hope you liked it and please review and I will try to update my story as soon as possible and there will be further lemons in chapter two or three.


	2. pleasure

THIS IS CHAPTER 2 GROUPY AS THE TITLE SUGGESTS THERE WILL BE YAOI LEMON.

THE FOUR ARRIVVED AT THE CAMP SITE AND THEY BEGIN SETTING UP THE TENT THEIR SLEEPING BAGS BUT THEY DECIDED NOT TO NEED THEIR FOOD BECAUSE THEY COULD ANY NESSISARY FOOD GOTEN STARTS UP THE FIRE AND MISSES WHILST HITTING THE FORESTR OH MAN GOTEN THE OTHER THREE SAID IN UNISION ZACK TRUNKS AND CODY HELPED GOTEN PUT OUT THE FIRE.

BY THE END OF ALL THE LAYBOR THEY DECIDED TO HAVE SOME FUN AS THEIR MEMBERS WERE ALL BURSTING WITH EXCITMEN OKAY GOTEN AND I WILL GO TEGETHER SINCE HE'S ABIT THEY SAID IN UNISION TRUNKS CARE FULLY STROKES GOTEN'S RISING MEMBER WHILE THE TWINS begin at another higher straight to thrusting their loaded cocks in another s mouth.

Then once Goten started getting comfortable he placed his cock in his mouth while Goten Cody moaned loudly and the other two were enjoyer just as well as the other then finally all four cummed at once with appealing pleasure. Then all four played together then after moan after moan Goten and trunks fused hoping it would surprise the two twisted twins. Huh that's not special the two said in unison "fusion hah" then stood a golden haired cute naked boy without the metomorise vests they gave pleasure to each other all night or until the fusion died out. They then thought putting clothes on would be useless so begins their first fully nude camping trip tomorrow.

You liked it sorry it took a day but I was very busy plz review next one will be possibly more specific.


	3. sexual activities

Here you are the 3rd chapter activities enjoy rate and review plz.

Hey Goten wake up trunks, Zack and Cody said in unison he's just like a bear agreed the three said in unison once more hey Goten Gohan's got your lunch "what my lunch give it give it give it Goten screamed out. Well he's awake said trunks that wasn't very nice lectured Goten come-on boyfriend Goten and trunks were never able to tell a soul about them other than Gohan and Goku, Goku fought it was okay but Gohan not so sure. Their first fully nude activity was blasting trees to smithereens since the twins couldn't use energy to their extent the four became two, fusion!

All right begin trunks signalled super ghost kamikaze attack times 5000 at that moment ghost replicas of the invincible super saiyain three's appeared and exploded on over a million trees in less than two seconds. The other naked saiyai jin had his own name and signature techniques Kaisain and twin extreme bomber as bomb looking energy balls emitted from the fused two's hands. Their other signature technique the forcing explosion of destruction as a force field bigger than the forest struck many, many trees. But gotenks was also working on their own technique super saiyain pinhead explosives then their transformation started to wear off as gotenks hair split up into 20000 trillion infinity needles of pure golden power. I say it's even ughhhhhh as the two's fusion wore off and they both collapsed on the grass.

The next one is a brutal fight no killing but severe damage is allowed a...al...RI...ght the blondes said in unison. The four fused and began a brutal combat of pain and torture while fully nude so sexual interactions were allowed a game of sexuality.

First gotenks aimed to get his hardened member in kasain's entrance his attack back fired when Kaisain grabbed his member and started masturbating it to tire him out. Gotenks had enough of will power to avoid and break away while kasain's guards broken he masturbated the others cock and he made him cum all his juices out into the waiting forest or soon to be gotenks mouth the aim of the game make them cum and swallow it.

Well gotenks you won well both be your sex slave for the day awesome the fused couple yelled in unison.

How was that, sexual activities in real old school camping with a mix extreme review.


	4. memories

In this chapter I will be explaining how both Zack and Cody and Goten and trunks fell deeply in love with each other this chapter will be much smaller than previous.

Zack and Cody were enjoying their holidays in their suite in the Boston Tipton hotel Carey was singing until 9:35 pm as Cody went to have a bath Zack peered on from his peephole watch the graceful mathematician undress.

Tonight he decided to make his move huh Cody shuttered when he saw the clothed Zack approach the nude younger twin hey Cody can i join you uhh okay.

Zack and undressed and approached the bath hmm 5:30 Cody thought of the time one minute later zack went for the kill took hold of Cody's hardened member and began stroking hardening it even more ughhhhhh Cody moaned amused they had spent hours in the bath tub and even more in their room. Approached their bedroom when she got back from her singing session surprised she had seen zack and Cody masturbate before but this is absurd she decided to keep it to herself until morning.

Zack and Cody awaken that morning Carey approached them first thing in the morning all right boys what was going on last night this is the first time either twin had seen their mother truly cranky mom Cody spoke up me and zack love each other and you can ground us as much as possible but that will give us more time me to spend together i know i wasn't disgusted last night as was surprised at the sight of the sperm and penis and nudity.

I've got a good idea you two can see your cousins Goten and trunks all right mom the two said in unison. Goten and trunks have been friends much longer in a major relationship than the twins.

So that's memories my forth chapter the next one promises to be even better plz rate and review.


	5. enter goku

Hey ultra Yaoi fan here now before the story I will share perhaps useful news about my stories most or all of my previous chapter's have had no swearwords nor emotions enveloping them so i plan to put many emotional scenes in this story and after chapters perhaps this will be ultimately long chapter and also background information Goku will be in the sexual activities this time.

Hyyyyaaaaaa trunks yawned that morning still naked hey assholes get the hell up the slut Goku will be picking us up soon it will be one hell of a hellfire if he finds us like this covered in piss oh Goku is that super weird gaybo isn't he yeah that's him trunks answered huh hey Goten wake the fuck up.

As Goku was sliding in to the area he saw massive amounts of sperm and charcoal while hearing trunks yapping well well well what do we have hear 4 naked hot sluts you know I'm gonna have to tell chichi and Bulma what daddy please don't tell chichi she'll skin us alive fine but I'll punish you instead gulp the 4 said in unison.

Okay trunks you fuck me while Goten massage my dick and balls while you twins are lucky ill suck your cocks so trunks stabbed his tired member up Goku's entrance while Goten rubbed Goku's penis and you two prepare for pleasure in a matter of 2 minute's the 5 ejaculated.

Hya hya hya the 5 said in unison well I forgive you start dressing now you sluts. The five went back to Goku's house now trunks chanted Bulma since your experience okay can stay here along with you twins awesome the four now you all get to have a all get to have an all guy weekend oh an all guy weekend.

I will update as soon as possible please rate and but mostly review because i am practically begging you and check out my new forum please.


	6. valentine day

This is following the next day after Goku's special treatment.

it was a holiday and they still hadn't finished their homework trunks woke up with a gorgeous Goten lying beside him in complete ecstasy their cousins were up supossidelly. Huyyaaah Goten yawned as he for the first time woke up by himself hey Goten today's valentine that means school's off (their school had a special thing about Valentine 's Day) hey Goten I got a very sincere gift for or gifts i should say but no talkie gotie fine trunksie goten said.

Zack and Cody were making breakfast occasionally nipping each other's ear well well well what's this we were gonna make breakfast for you but your fine okay were sorry trunks said as he cuddled Goten. Its okay I'm taking Goten out okay the lovebirds sang remember be back by 9:30 or chichi will skin you alive yeah yeah the two chanted. Okay Goten were going here as trunks stopped at an whoa awesome trunks an Italian restraint you can thank me on the third stop trunks sneered.

Goten chose the spaghetti meatballs while trunks chose the noodle's but an idea struck the the Romania fiesta they ordered instead 10 minutes later they shared their massive meal. Trunks i don't know how i could ever forget this meal well you will soon this is just stop one 6 full stops in all now to the park they flew and made it to the beautiful park. This park is truly beautiful trunks complimented goten blushed. After they had pecked and kissed many times the two decided to go to stop 3 lunch an old burger stand with classic burgers wow this is delicious not as delicious as you are oh trunks this burger stand was wonderful it can only get better.

Stop four is going to the movies to watch major mattalitron trunks informed oh mega awesome that's my favourite movie thank you trunksie no prob trunks recited. Once the movie had started people had yelled twice for making out so the manager chucked them out oh well but stop 5 dinner ohhh goten moaned we are going to the most best restaurant in the known universe to the alien planet known as opaze they make food possibly of the planet and every other planet as well so then Goten and trunks soared to planet opaze wow this food is somewhat ultimate well it is the ultimate food related planet.

Okay stop 5 us get to get to go to a awesome hotel until 9 anyways its 7:30 got two hours let's begin. When they approached the counter a elderly women greeted them ah you must be the martin's correct, no the briefs and son oh my mistake ah yes your here please your room is room 3453 please step on the teleporter and type in your room and it will wiz you to it okay thank you trunks said as he paid the women thank you. When they made it to their room they ripped their clothes to pieces and then Goten noticed the lubricate awesome he chanted. Okay ill go first since i got this together as he took Goten's hardening member and sucked it like a lollypop and Goten moaned and in 30 seconds he exploded with cum then they swapped while kissing like monkeys and had a similar feeling.

Trunks then grabbed the lubricate rubbed it in Goten cute hole then he stuck a finger in Goten moaned then two Goten breathed heavily and started doing the scissoring action and jabbed his cock up Goten's hole but before not asking Goten to continue Goten pleasured every minute of it until it was 9 they had at least cummed nine times each come on lets g but what about our clothes oh yes asked to teach me to reproduce things trunks eyes glowed and their clothes reproduced they then went home.

Hey mega large chapter for oh and next chapter weddings are perhaps gonna be on but vegeta's not so sure about will he speak up but school's on tomorrow so writing will be a difficulty but it's never bothered me before so wait patentiently and pleased read ,n, review. And try and guess why the elderly woman suggested martin's try and guess.p.s i got the idea from a big time rush fanfic I'm sorry I can't remember the name if a find it a'll edit it and type your name in or mail me whichever works.


	7. the wedding

This one has slightly more angst in it than previous there will be no real sexual content but still swearing as always enjoy and I apologize for not updating i have been very sick lately so i was unable thank you and enjoy.

Do you think we should tell them Goten sure trunks I want to be with you for bloody all eternity me to Goten lets go tell them after dinner chichi Goku Bulma bulla even vegeta was there. After dinner trunks spoke son Goten will you marry me then Goten said hell yeah oh they all said okay you two this marriage of yours will be happening in 1 month clear chichi said crystal everyone said not wanting to get on chichi's bad side.

One month later

Dear beloved we are here today to witness in all of holy metromonery the joining of son Goten and trunks briefs. Before I resume are there any people that wish to object spoke the priest stop this bloody fuckin gay wedding vegeta finally spoke up.

Vegeta what the hell are you doing Goku spoke putting some bloody sense in to your freaking minds dad I'm marrying Goten whether you like it or not ah damn you son be a fag if you want then vegeta bashed into a wall and flew away he'll be back Bulma spoke resume. Okay now then a pronounce you men and uh man I guess you may kiss the groom trunks then lovingly kissed him and flew happily to their apartment they rented.

Trunks are you sure you don't want to have that party sure because I want to spend time with you Goten fine then they lovingly kissed.

Okay they made out but they just made out no sexual content but maybe a went abit to far on language please read and review I beg of you.


	8. funeral

This will be the last chapter a know sad *_* this will be a small droopy scene enjoy and please review P.S I'm thinking of doing an all star story of the boys of big time rush email me or add to my poll and/ or forum.

3 years have passed since the wedding vegeta roams the cosmos searching for answers while trunks and Goten with zack and Cody lives in a house for the last year. Trunks is the current president of capsule corp. while Goten is like a house wife their house couple zack and Cody opened their own pub called Zachary and codeine's gay pub.

Trunks is 25 while Goten is 24 and the twins are both 22 while Goten and trunks were having their 75th date vegeta found his answer's and began searching for his son before he died he wanted to tell his son something. There he is vegeta said through muzzled growls from his beard .

Father trunks before I diiie I wanna say i don't mind you being gay i looovve you son hyyyaaahhh as vegeta began spewing because of his severe wounds after three years and loss of oxygen father Goten call an ambulance no leave me here I wanna die on my own fine father thank you then vegeta's spirit melted away and he was dead.

3 days later

We join the uncrowned prince vegeta son of king vegeta of the saiyain and mother unknown. Wife Bulma briefs children trunks briefs and bulla briefs today we say farewell to him the priest said while lowering vegeta's coffin into the grave. As Bulma was sulking as well as the others the dragon balls appeared out of nowhere and shenron was summoned.

Earthlings i shenron have discovered a rip in the space of time and space apparently vegeta was not meant to die huh they all shouted in confusion therefore vegeta must be resurrected and brought back to life and given eternal youth um shenron would it be possible to resurrect all the saiyain along with vegeta yes yes it shall be granted thank you shenron Goku spoke.

Then shenron and the dragon balls glowed and disappeared vegeta rose from his grave along with the entire saiyain race. Therefore Goku and friends their relatives and all was well.

So what do you think please review and ect, ultra Yaoi fan –logging out {^^}.


End file.
